le Rossignol et la Bête
by Rainbowunicornpower
Summary: Orpheline, la petite Nymphadora vola son prénom...un nom plus digne d'une petite-fille et mieux que "fille du diable", si elle ne tenait pas autant à la vue, elle s'arracherait les yeux: la cause de son malheur. Elle deviendra une des attractions du cirque Soliculus et y rencontrera un loup-garou nommé Remus...


**Chapitre 1**

**La fille du diable **

Elle détestait ses yeux, ils étaient horribles, c'étaient même à cause d'eux qu'elle avait été abandonné alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson. La fille du diable, c'est comme cela qu'on l'avait surnommé dans le coin. Bien qu'elle est un nom : Nymphadora, elle avait entendu une mère de famille appeler ainsi sa plus jeune fille, il lui avait énormément plus…alors elle l'avait volé. Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas le choix sa survie en dépendait et puis la charité que les gens lui témoignait n'était pas suffisante… Qui aimerait d'ailleurs venir en aide à un démon ? Bien que sale et ayant des cheveux hirsutes, Nymphadora était normale sauf ses yeux, des yeux bien trop singuliers dans le visage d'une petite fille. Ils étaient changeants, n'avaient pas de couleur définies. Ses yeux pouvaient très bien passé d'un beau bleu à un rouge sanglant. Et cela faisait peur. Elle avait pris l'habitude de les cacher derrière sa tignasse…elle avait plusieurs fois songé à se les crever mais elle n'y verrait plus rien et ce serait bien embêtant ! Et puis, comment aurait-elle fait pour contempler ses trésors ? C'est à l'âge de huit ans que Nymphadora commença à comprendre qu'elle était…spéciale, beaucoup de chose étrange se produisait autour d'elle…Lorsqu'elle avait volé un magnifique pain tout droit sorti du four du boulanger, qui la poursuivait avec un couteau à la lame acérée, et qui l'attrapa en la coinçant contre un mur, le couteau se transforma en poireau…Cela alimenta la réputation de Nymphadora comme fille du diable, mais l'évidence se fit pour elle et cela coïncidait avec les autres évènements : elle était une sorcière. Alors, elle vola des bouquins sur le sujet en se référant à la couverture et à ses illustrations car elle ne savait pas lire. Et une baguette magique à une pauvre vieille dame. Elle ne savait pas s'en servir et ne savait toujours pas lire mais elle adorait la tenir dans sa main et murmurer des formules tout droit sorti de son imagination. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle se prenait pour une véritable sorcière. Un jour elle apprendrait, un jour… Pour l'heure elle devait manger ! Elle sortit de sa tanière, boucha l'entrée avec des feuilles et alla chasser.

Généralement Nymphadora se postait vers des bâtiments bordant une rue très fréquentée, elle pouvait gagner de quoi s'acheter du pain parfois, sinon elle faisait des cabrioles ou chantait. Elle était très souple et agile, ce qui rendait la chose aisée et puis, elle avait une belle voix. Mais elle chantait rarement, que si c'était réellement nécessaire.

La journée fut satisfaisante, elle avait même de quoi s'acheter deux morceaux de pain, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle quand elle croisa une camarade : une mendiante, Nymphadora ne se souvenait pas qu'elle avait un bébé. Elle s'approcha et donna la moitié de ce qu'elle avait gagné dans le bol. La mendiante inclina la tête, gênée Nymphadora s'enfuit en courant.

Son pain était beaucoup trop dur mais c'était mieux que rien…elle flâna dans les rues et se gratta la tête. Elle était seule. Rassurée, elle se racla la gorge et se mit à chantonner. Il faisait de plus en plus noir alors elle rentra, le ventre sur les talons.

Nymphadora ne trouvait pas le sommeil, quelque chose allait se produire mais quoi ? Un peu de terre tomba sur son visage, qu'elle balaya de sa main pour s'en mettre plein les yeux. Elle jura. Agitée elle se mit à gigoter encore et encore dans sa petite tanière et s'immobilisa. Quelqu'un approchait. Elle se redressa, et attrapa ce qui lui passait sous la main. Une fourchette. L'entrée était bien dissimulée par un rempart de branches et de feuilles, personne d'autre qu'elle ne savait où elle se situait. L'intrus se mit à l'appeler.

- Fille du diable ? Hé démon !

Nymphadora eut un rictus bien que cette voix lui dise quelque chose. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée et à travers les feuilles reconnue la mendiante.

- Quoi ? fit-elle en soulevant son rempart et en lâchant sa fourchette.

La mendiante sursauta, elle n'était pas avec son bébé. Elle s'approcha avec une démarche anguleuse.

- Il faut partir !

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis-ça ?

Nymphadora sortit de son trou.

- Il y a une épidémie de typhus, c'est officiel ! Il faut que tu partes !

Nymphadora ne comprenait plus rien.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je reste ici ?

- Ils pensent tous que c'est toi la responsable…la fille du diable leur a jeté un mauvais sort, tu comprends ?

Nymphadora la regarda, choquée.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sais c'est tout. Vite, si j'étais toi, je partirai maintenant !

Nymphadora ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle redescendit, prit ses biens les plus précieux qu'elle mit dans une robe en lambeaux, et remonta. La baguette tomba par terre, mortifiée elle se baissa pour la ramasser mais la mendiante fut plus rapide.

- Tu es une sorcière ? demanda-t-elle étonnée en s'agrippant à elle.

Elle était si près que Nymphadora pouvait sentir son souffle à travers ses cheveux qui dissimulaient son visage. La mendiante, d'un geste doux, ôta avec sa main tenant la baguette les cheveux de Nymphadora. Celle-ci en fut troublée, cela faisait longtemps, qu'elle n'avait pas eu de véritable contact visuel avec quelqu'un. Elle se crispa.

- Alors c'est pour ça…, murmura la mendiante.

Elle lui rendit sa baguette en la regardant intensément.

- Tu sais où aller ?

- Londres.

Elle avait dit ça au hasard, elle irait donc. Il y eut une sorte de malaise entre elles et elles se dévisagèrent longuement sans rien dire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as prévenue ?

- Pour tout à l'heure. Je ne te dois plus rien maintenant. Tous les sorciers ont quitté le village, fais-en autant et ne reviens jamais.

- J'ai rien fait…, grogna-t-elle.

- Il y a toujours un bouc-émissaire.

- Comment tu sais pour les autres ?

- Je suis pas née de la dernière pluie, j'ai des yeux et je sais que deux et deux ça fait quatre.

- …

Nymphadora inclina la tête et recula.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Nymphadora et non pas « fille du diable » ou « démon » !

La mendiante s'esclaffa.

- Et moi c'est Cassandre et non « la mendiante ». Adieu, sois prudente !

Nymphadora eut un pâle sourire et prit la direction de la grande route. La fille du diable se rendait à Londres, non sans regrets. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta et regarda le village qu'elle avait maudit maintes et maintes fois. Ils l'accusaient d'une épidémie qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir ? Eh bien, ils n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Elle prit une grande inspiration, regarda son ancien village une dernière fois et continua sa route en chantant sous la pluie.


End file.
